epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 52/@comment-50.106.182.140-20150506163127
Got a Shaka vs Caesar battle, don't have an email so I can't post it, but it's here for your enjoyment. Hope you enjoy. Beat is Beast Mode by Tristan on the Track. :P (Atleast that's the best in my mind) I typed this all, cause for some reason it wont let me copy paste lol. Leave favorite lines and who you think won and thoughts below, thanks! Shaka: Spear in hand, coming in, this Alabaster head's knackered Let's initiate you, hit ya hard, boom Shaka lacka! Shacka will shock ya, I thought that you knew this. My people despise you, harder than Brutus. Don't care to be a martyr, romans? Zulus go harder! In your land I'm a marauder, you in mine? canon fodder! This standard man with anger loves to banter in his manor. I'm fighting panthers, need no planners, I'm a harsh commander! My stature strong, and my skills are coarse. I'd rather ally with the Norse, ram you hard, call me the Trojan Horse. Let's compare you and me, I think I have you beat. I'm a legacy, you're a salad and a place where americans go to eat! You wouldn't last a day in my clan, here's a kiss and a diss. Your people are a bunch of fat guys in dresses talking about how the world is. You may have thought fighting me would be some vacation. But this ain't leadership, Zulu inflicts pure domination! Caesar: Say what you wan't, fine, but your rhymes are crime. But this general has more flow and shine than a sunny day in the Rhine. I'll knock some sense into ya, more than Senzangakhona. Cause this Roman has more blood on his hands than a ripe Roma. I'm a strong leader to my heart, all the way to my core. I don't declare Cowboys and Indians, I declare war! Have your people even ever heard the word "cover"? How are you so tough, you got killed by your own half-brother! You seemed to have gotten a brutality verification. Yet the names of your camps, work on your pronunciation. The philosophy of my people has still remained firm. Call yourself Pompey, cause this chieftan's getting burned. One good warrior in your clan? I'd like to be shown one. Cowhide as a material for building? takes one to know one! Shaka's off his bonkers and he ain't a fast talker, this ain't a shocker. Nobody has a prayer against Caesar, especially Wacka Flocka. Shaka: You may shine bright as a leader, but your rhymes are cold. The line, Cato the Younger, and Caesar the old! You aren't fit enough to wash my spear, I fight like a lion. Comparing us, is like comparing Peter Dinklage to a giant! I'm a Zulu, ain't even close to no Cree. You're a general? thumbs up, Jewels, I'm a king! Yuck, you have a spoiled kind of oder, Dota. Do me a favor, Coba, keep your sword up in your toga. Caesar: You can't hardly touch me with your silly assengai ideas. Ikiwa? I've seen better stance from a bathroom using Dalai Lama! You're Impi is soft as an imp, I'll rip up your crypt. Drive over your kind like a ship, I got this win pinned. I step foot on the battlefield and my enemies froth. Answer this, why would I lose to a man in a loincloth? 'Bout to drink up a Zulu's blood from my chalice. Smack this man, then go play the slot machines at Caesar's Palace.